Angst
by Gum.Bubble14
Summary: "Berhenti! Jangan lakukan lagi. Kumohon, jangan.."/"Aku.."/EXO's SehunXOC/ HAPPY READING!
1. Prolog

14's Present  
.

.

.  
The title is "ANGST!"  
.

.

.  
Don't blame!

Don't copast without permission!

Don't plagiat!

Don't be silent reader!  
.

.

.

Sebelumnya FF ini pernah di post di **_.com_**

.

.

.

~(Prolog)~

.

.

.

"Berhenti!" memerihkan telinga. "Jangan lakukan lagi. Kumohon, jangan.." nafas itu tercekat di tenggorokan. "Sehun-ah, kumohon," sakit mengatakan walau hanya satu-dua kata.

Kedua mata itu memerah. Aliran sungainya terhenti, namun isakan itu masih memilukan. Wajah piasnya belum bisa meruntuhkan topeng dingin yang menelisik jauh ke dalam maniknya. "Kumohon," pintanya sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk sebentuk kaki pria berbalut jeans hitam di depannya.

N

amun sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya kembali tersungkur. Menabrak lantai marmer yang amis oleh cairan merah kentalnya. "Aku.." sosok yang baru saja menendang kasar tangannya itu akhirnya bersuara, membuatnya mendongak. "…tidak akan membiarkan anak ini hidup.".

Deg!

Jantungnya seakan ditusuk sembilu, berdenyut-denyut. "Sehun-ah!" pekiknya. Namun sosok itu telah menghilang di balik dinding diiringi tangis kecil. Bukan tangisannya, tapi tangis bayi kecil yang baru saja menghirup oksigen pertamanya beberapa menit lalu.

Bayinya.

Bayi namja itu.

Tersentak dari tidur dengan nafas naik-turun yang menyesakkan. "Kau memimpikan hal itu lagi?" aku menoleh pada sosok di sampingku. Mengangguk lemah sambil menyeka peluh di dahiku. "Ige," ujarnya. Tanganku perlahan meraih segelas air yang diberikannya. "Gomawo, Seulgi-ah," lantas meneguknya habis.

"Jangan mengingatnya lagi, nde! Kau tidak akan beranjak dari masa lalu jika kau terus mengingatnya," perlahan Seulgi mengusap punggungku. Aku mengangguk serasa memberikan gelas itu padanya. "Aku.. kupikir aku telah lupa," ujarku.

Dua tahun di pusat rehabilitasi membuatku benar-benar lupa. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi sehingga akhir-akhir ini kejadian itu kembali menghantui tidurku. Kejadian di mana… Tanganku tanpa bisa kucegah kini bergetar. Air mataku mendesak keluar begitu saja. "A.. aku takut, Seulgi. Aku takut."

Seulgi segera merengkuhku. "Tenang, Hye," ujarnya. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Lupakan! Lupakan, Hye!" aku membalas rengkuhan Seulgi. Sedikit membuat nafasku perlahan menjadi teratur.

"Kau harus melupakan semuanya, Hyejin. Semua itu hanya masa lalu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan tak perlu kau ingat lagi. Kuatkan dirimu, Hye! Hapus! Hapus semuanya!" Seulgi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku mantap. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo, Seulgi-ah." Seulas senyum mengantung di wajah yeoja itu. "Cheonmayo. Sebagai psikiater –yang juga temanmu –aku hanya mempraktekkan beberapa teori yang kudapat di kampus." Dan aku merasakan bibirku membentuk cengiran mendengar jawabannya.

"Aigo, kajja! Kita harus tidur sekarang. Lihat, pukul dua pagi! Bukankah kau memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi besok? Tidur, nde!" yeoja itu segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kami. "Ne, Eomma!" dan tawa Seulgi terdengar nyaring sebelum kami benar-benar tidur kembali.

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong… Terima kasih udah baca ff saia. Mohon dukungannya dengan memberi komentar yang membangun. Maaf bila typo dan alurnya sedikit berantakan, saia juga manusia… ^^ Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 1 : An Old Story

The title is "ANGST!"

.

.

.

This is a pure idea from my mind!

.

.

.

Don't blame!

Don't copast without permission!

Don't plagiat!

Don't be silent reader!

.

.

.

Sebelumnya FF ini pernah di post di .com

.

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Jang Hyejin (OC)

Song Seulgi (OC)

.

.

.

~(Chapter 1 : A Old Story)~

.

.

.

 _"Sudah lama menungguku?" sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepala seorang yeoja dengan rambut bercepol dua itu, mengacak sejumput poni coklat yang dimilikinya. "Kau tidak melihat wajahku?" yeoja itu menunjuk wajah dengan ekspresi cemberutnya, berpura-pura kesal di depan namja itu._

 _Namja itu mengangguk beberapa kali sambil tertawa, "Arrasseo.. Arrasseo.. Mianhae, Yeobo!". Mata yeoja itu membulat, semburat merah menjalar tipis di pipinya. "Yak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, eoh! Aku bukan istrimu, Oh Sehun," gumam yeoja itu galak, namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum tipis di bibirnya._

 _"Aigo! Suatu saat pasti kau akan memakai margaku, Jang Hyejin," namja itu berkacak pinggang, memandang yeoja itu penuh percaya diri. "Dan menjadi 'Nyonya Oh'-ku, tentunya." Tergelak, namja itu segera berlari menjauh sebelum yeoja itu menangkap dan mencubiti pinggangnya karena baru saja mencium yeoja itu. Tepat di pipinya, membuat wajah yeoja itu berekspresi lucu dan memerah._

 _"Yak, Oh Sehun! Mati kau!"_

Mengingat.

Setetes air mata jatuh di atas handphone flip miliknya. Jatuh begitu saja dan dengan singkat menjadi isakan. Fokusnya menjadi kabur, namun matanya masih tetap menatap sepasang beralmamater "Woo Gyu High School" itu dari handphone putih itu. Memandang dirinya dan seorang namja yang tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul bahunya.

Semuanya terasa seperti kemarin saat melihat kembali fotonya dan namja itu. Foto yang diambil tepat pada White Day dua tahun lalu. "Aku mencintaimu, Hye," kalimat itu bahkan masih terngiang di telinganya, persis seperti tiga bulan lalu saat namja itu memeluk tubuh polosnya dalam balutan selimut putih itu.

Yah, sebelum namja itu meninggalkannya…

 _"A.. aku.." wajah yeoja itu terus menunduk, membuat namja di depannya mengerutkan dahinya. "Wae? Cepat katakan atau aku akan menciummu," cengiran nakal menghias bibir namja itu. Tapi yeoja itu tetap terdiam, bahkan menunduk lebih dalam. Namja itu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu yeoja itu pelan, "Yak, kau benar-benar ingin ciumanku, eoh?". Namja itu meraih dagu mungil yeoja itu dan segera terkejut. "Omo! Kenapa kau menangis, Yeobo? Uljima.." lengannya segera merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu._

 _"Ber.. berjanjilah ka.. kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Oh Sehun," suara yeoja itu terdengar samar di antara isakannya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tepat di iris hitam yeoja itu. "Wae?"_

 _Yeoja itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Menunjukkan benda kecil berwarna putih dengan dua strip merah di atasnya. "Aku–"_

 _"Gugurkan anak itu, Hyejin," belum sempat yeoja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebaris kalimat dingin itu segera membuatnya mencelos. Yeoja itu memandang tak percaya pada namja yang kini berekspresi datar di depannya. Apakah ini benar-benar Oh Sehun yang dikenalnya? Apakah ini namja yang menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini?_

 _"Mwo? Ta-tapi , Sehun.." air matanya mengucur deras. "Kau pikir aku harus bertanggungjawab, eoh? Kau pikir akan jadi seperti apa reputasi keluargaku? Dan, bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Ayahku tidak akan mewariskan apapun padaku dengan kehamilanmu." Mata namja itu memerah, sebuah tatapan nyalang jatuh pada yeoja berponi coklat itu._

 _"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku._

 _Sehun meraih kedua bahu itu, mengguncangkannya pelan. "Ne," nada suaranya melembut. "Oleh karena itu, anak itu tidak boleh berada di antara kita." Sehun meraih helaian coklat muda di kepala yeoja itu, mengusapnya pelan._

 _"Bayangkan, Hye! Apa jadinya jika anak ini terlahir. Semuanya tidak akan lebih baik. Kau tidak akan pernah meraih cita-citamu menjadi pianis jika dia terlahir. Kau harus menggugurkannya, dan aku akan tetap bersamamu. Nde?"_

 __ _Hyejin menatap wajah namja di depannya. Pilihan yang diberikan namja itu menggodanya, namun sedetik berikutnya ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin membunuh anakmu. Anak kita!"_

 _Senyum yang tadinya merekah di bibir namja itu hilang begitu saja. Namja itu berbalik tanpa sepatah kata. Pergi tanpa berbalik lagi pada Hyejin._

 _._

 _Yeoja itu masih berbaring di kamarnya. Air mata seakan tak bisa lepas dari kedua manik hitam di matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau setega itu?" isaknya sambil menekan sesak di dadanya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau sejahat itu?"_

 _Masih dengan isakannya, tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Yeoja itu bangkit dengan wajah lusuhnya, melewati ruangan dengan sofa beludru dan televisi layar datar itu. Meraih gagang pintu apartemennya, tanpa merasa perlu curiga akan seseorang di balik pintunya yang bertamu di jam yang tidak wajar ini._

 _"Tada! Kejutan!" sebuket mawar berwarna putih tersodor tepat di wajahnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" baru saja yeoja itu hendak menutup pintunya, namun seorang itu menahannya. "Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu siang tadi…"_

 _"Mianhae, Yeobo." Hyejin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk tidak berhambur ke pelukan sosok di depannya. "Kupikir kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku, Sehun." Namja itu menyisir pelan rambut kusut yeoja itu. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu," kata-kata terdengar ganjil, namun yeoja itu tak memperdulikannya._

 _._

 _"Kau tidak ingin tidur, Yeobo?" yeoja itu menggeleng. "Ini hampir pukul 4 pagi. Dan lihat wajah lusuh ini? Aigo…" yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sepasang tangan menarik pipinya. "Sakit, Sehun!" dan namja itu hanya tertawa lalu memeluknya lebih erat._

 _"Tidak ingin tidur ya? Bagaimana dengan segelas teh hangat, kau mau, Yeobo?" yeoja itu menggeleng. "Aku ingin coklat hangat," dan namja itu tersenyum. Mengecup singkat dahi dengan poni coklat itu lalu beranjak dari sofa beludru dan yeoja itu. "Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, namja itu kembali dengan dua mug di tangannya. Lantas mendekatkankan mug berwarna merah itu ke arah Hyejin, sedangkan mug berwarna putih itu masih menempati tangannya. "Gomawo, Sehun."_

 _"Pelan-pelan meminumnya, nde?" ujarnya sesaat sebelum ikut meneguk cairan kental di tangannya. Ujung matanya mengamati yeoja itu. Tanpa Hyejin sadari, tatapan ganjil itu tetap menempel padanya bahkan setelah setengah mug itu berkurang._

 _Pranggg…_

 _Yeoja itu memegangi perutnya, rasa perih yang berdenyut-denyut menguasainya. "Mianhae, Hyejin. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku mencintaimu." Bersamaan dengan keterkejutannya –dengan serentet kalimat yang meluncur dari namja itu, darah merembes melalui kakinya. Menggenangi marmer putih di bawahnya. Ia tak mengerti._

 _"Arggg…" geramnya. Matanya memandang namja yang kini berdiri di depannya, seakan meminta pertolongan. Namun namja itu menggeleng, "Mianhae, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan anak itu lahir." Dan namja itu berlalu sesaat sebelum gelap menghampirinya. Yeoja itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di genangan darah yang terus mengucur dari rahimnya._

"Aniya!" yeoja itu segera membanting benda persegi itu ke lantai. Berteriak histeris, "Aniya! Aniya!".

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari arah pintu, disusul oleh seorang namja. "Aniya!" teriakan yeoja itu semakin tak terkendali. "Tenangkan dirimu, Hyejin. Ini eomma," wanita paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh kurus putrinya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi piyama yang dipakai yeoja itu.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun, di mana dia?" Nyonya Jang menggeleng. "Dia tidak ada di sini, Hye," lirihnya pelan. "Sehun! Sehun! Aku ingin dia, Eomma," yeoja itu mulai memberontak dalam pelukan ibunya, membuat namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatnya ikut memegangi tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin Sehun!"

Plakk..

"Sadarlah, Hyejin! Namja itu telah menyakitimu. Bahkan nyaris membunuhmu." Yeoja itu diam sesaat, memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. "Eunhyuk-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?" nada suara Nyonya Jang meninggi. Sedangkan namja bernama Eunhyuk itu hanya mendengus lalu membalik tubuhnya, pergi.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kita harus membawa ke tempat rehabilitasi, Eomma."

"Mwo?! Adikmu itu tidak gila, Eunhyuk!"

"Hyejin memang tak gila, Eomma! Tapi jiwanya sakit."

"Kau–"

"Apakah Eomma tidak ingin melihat Hyejin tersenyum lagi setelah apa yang dilakukan si Brengsek itu padanya?"

Hening…

"Oleh karena itu kita harus menyembuhkan Hyejin, Eomma. Dan jalan itu melalui rehabilitasi."

Sebuah isakan terdengar.

"Percayalah, Eomma. Hyejin akan jauh lebih baik di tempat rehabilitasi. Dia akan melupakan si Brengsek itu dan tersenyum kembali."

"Tapi–"

Yeoja itu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk terisak. Tepat di belakang tembok itu, ia mendengar semuanya. Tempat rehabilitasi?

"Hyejin-ah, apakah itu kau?" suara ibunya terdengar serak. Segera saja yeoja itu menampakkan dirinya, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Eomma. Tentang rehabilitasi itu…" Wanita paruh baya itu tergagap, "Bukan.. Eomma tidak menganggapmu gila. Oppa-mu hanya a–"

"Aku ingin direhabilitasi, Eomma. Aku ingin sembuh."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Air mata turun semakin deras melintasi wajah pucatnya. Jika ituspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancara terbaik untuk melupakan si Brengsek itu –seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya, ia akan melakukannya. Ia harus melakukannya…

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari pertamaku menginjak kelas seni Universitas Gwanju. Ini adalah universitas yang kuimpikan. Akhirnya aku dapat berada di sini setelah dua tahun masa rehabilitasiku. Memang sedikit terlambat untukku yang baru menginjak bangku universitas di 21 tahun umurku. Tak masalah.

Senyum mengembang di bibirku. Hari itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Oppa-ku tak lagi mengawalku saat bepergian. Setelah keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi sebulan lalu, dia selalu menemaniku ke mana saja. Mengomel dan melarangku melakukan ini dan itu. Menyebalkan!

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, tak sadar seorang yeoja berambut ombre pirang-pink yang berjalan berlawanan denganku. Dan seperti yang kalian duga, kami bertabrakan. Beberapa lembar kertas dan buku-buku berat yang di bawanya berhamburan. "Jongsohamnida," gumamnya.

Aku menampilkan senyumku, membantunya yang tampak kesulitan mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya. "Psikologi? Kau jurusan psikologi?" tanyaku spontan. Mengejutkan melihat gadis berpenampilan seperti seorang penyanyi band indie ternyata adalah mahasiswa psikologi.

"Ah, ne!" ujarnya saat aku menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang berhasil kukumpulkan ke tangannya. "Gamshamnida" Aku mengangguk dan berlalu.

Dan suatu kebetulan saat bertemu dengan yeoja itu kembali.

Siang itu, kantin dipenuhi sesak. Keberuntungan untuk yang mendapat bangku kosong di tempat yang ramai ini. Dan yeoja berambut pirang-pink itu datang dengan senampan makanan dan duduk di sampingku, bahkan sebelum dipersilahkan. Tertawa singkat dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Seol Seulgi, yeoja yang kutabrak pagi tadi.

Kupikir Seulgi adalah yeoja dingin –itu yang kupikirkan saat melihatnya pagi tadi, namun perkiraanku salah. Seulgi adalah yeoja yang menyenangkan dan sedikit cerewet. Percakapan antara kami bergulir, terasa menyenangkan sampai siluet seseorang yang tampak familiar tertangkap oleh retinaku.

Sumpit yang berada di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja.

"Wae?" tanya yeoja pirang-pink di depanku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Meraih kembali sumpitku dan meletakkannya di nampan, seketika tak berselera.

Apakah itu Oh Sehun?

.

.

.

A/N : Mainstream banget sih ff gw -_- Semoga gak nyesel bacanya… Thanks and give a comment please~~~

Oh, ya! Chapter ini rada-rada flashback gitu. Gak terlalu berhubungan sama prolognya. Chapter ini cuman menggambarkan masa lalu Hyejin sebelum tinggal bareng ama Seulgi di prolog. Chapter depannya tuh yang nanti nyambung ama prolognya ^^ Sorry ya kalo ada yang bingung #SkeFoDoang


	3. Chapter 2 : Nightmare?

**.**

 **The title is "ANGST!"**

 **This is a pure idea from my mind!**

 **Pernah di-** _ **post**_ **di blog pribadi Saia, tau kan di mana?**

 **.**

 **Don't blame!**

 **Don't copast without permission!**

 **Don't plagiat!**

 **Don't be silent reader!**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Jang Hyejin (OC)**

 **Find other cast by your self! ^^**

 **.**

 **~(Chapter 2 : Nightmare?)~**

 **.**

"Hyejin! Yak, Jang Hyejin! Palli ireona!"

"Lima menit lagi, Seulgi Eomma!" aku kembali menarik selimutku. Menyumpal telingaku dengan bantal, menghindari omelan nyaring Seulgi. Namun yeoja ombre itu terus saja menarik selimutku. Tak ingin kalah, aku menggelung lebih dalam di selimutku, "Yak, tiga menit saja, Seulgi."

"Baiklah, tiga menit lagi kau tidak bangun, aku akan mengguyurmu dengan air es." Kupikir itu hanya sekedar ancaman. Namun yeoja itu benar-benar kembali saat mataku belum terpejam dengan baik. Dengan segelas air es –seperti janjinya. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yeoja itu menampilkan cengirannya. Astaga, kini aku benar-benar percaya dengan bahwa semakin sering kau dekat dengan seseorang, wajahmu akan semakin mirip dengannya. Ya, cengirannya barusan sama bodohnya dengan Chanyeol –namjachingu-nya itu. "Aku lebih tua setahun darimu! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Tapi aku sunbae-mu, Eonnie," si Bandel itu menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesalku. Sunbae? Kalian ingat, dua tahun di pusat rehabilitas membuatku memasuki universitas saat semua teman angkatanku telah melewati empat-lima semester di sana.

"Yak, istilah sunbae tidak berlaku di sini," kulemparkan guling di ranjangku ke arahnya. Namun, yeoja itu berkelit lincah. Dan menjulurkan lindahnya sekali lagi padaku. Detik selanjutnya aku hanya diam melihatnya terbahak. Kemenangan mutlak! Terkadang, yeoja cuek itu bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Hyejin!"

"Wae?" ujarku dengan wajah malas.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas pukul 7 pagi ini?"

"Hmm.." Kuanggukakan kepalaku.

Pandangan yeoja itu berubah horor. "Bukankah hari ini.." ujarnya gantung. Sedikit bingung, namun sebuah nama dengan cepat terlintas. "Min-songsaemnim!" segera aku bangkit, berlari meraih handuk dan meloncat ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak sampai 15 menit, "Aku pergi, Seulgi!"

.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, sial! Terlambat 30 menit membuatku mendengus kesal. Seluruh usahaku rasanya sia-sia, tak sedikitpun nyali yang tersisa untuk mengetuk pintu yang menempel di kelasku. Mengingat minggu lalu saat Yunho– teman sekelasku yang terlambat 15 menit –dibentak di depan kelas, membuatnya kehilangan setengah dari nilai tugasnya hari itu, dan di'alpa'-kan oleh dosen killer itu membuatku lebih memilih membolos dibanding harus menerima teriakannya. Aku bahkan melakukan 2 kali lipat dari Yunho.

Aku bahkan tak tahu hukuman macam apa yang akan kuterima. Dan soal nilai? Jangan salah, aku lumayan 'berisi' dibanding teman-temanku. Aku pasti bisa mengejar ketertinggalanku akibat membolos di satu kelas. Dan kuputuskan untuk menuruti perutku dan segera menuju kantin.

Duduk dan menikmati seporsi roti coklat dan yogurt pisang favoritku. Namun sepertinya akan membosankan. Kurang lebih satu seperempat jam lagi, kelas Min-songsaemnin berakhir. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Kau bertanya untuk apa? Tidur!

Aku memilih sofa beludru merah marun yang berada di pojok perpustakaan. Bergelung di atasnya dengan backpack hijauku sebagai bantal. Ah~ Benar-benar nyaman…

 _One hour later_ …

"Agasshi! Agasshi, palli ireona!"

Aku menjerjapkan mata, melihat kabur sesosok yang kini mengguncangkan tubuhku pelan. Eoh, namja?, batinku. Wajah sebuah sosok di depanku memang tidak terlalu jelas, namun perawakannya menunjukkan gendernya–dengan potongan rambut pendek yang kecoklatan. Ugh, tampak familiar! Hey, mengapa aku malah membahas sosok di depanku? Lupakan!

Dan tinggggg! Sesuatu seketika merasuk dalam benakku. Tak kupedulikan lagi sosok yang masih tampak kabur di depanku–karena aku belum menggunakan frame hitam yang telah membingkai mataku kurang lebih setahun itu. Segera kuraih backpack hijauku secepatnya setelah tercengang dengan angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tanganku.

08.55 AM!

Astaga, lima menit lagi kelas Shim-songsaemnim! Aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Jarak perpustakaan dan kelasku sekitar 100 meter itu harus kupangkas. Aku tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti pagi tadi.

"Hyejin! Kau Hyejin? Yak, Jang Hyejin!"

Bahkan tak kuhiraukan suara yang memanggilku. Melupakan fakta bahwa seseorang yang tak kukenal itu mengetahui namaku.

.

Aku terhenti. Jarak dengan kelasku tersisa beberapa meter, namun ada hal yang membuatku ragu dan bingung di saat yang sama. Suara yang sebelumnya memanggil namaku, bukankah itu seseorang yang membangunkanku dari tidur di perpustakaan? Dan entah mengapa, aku malah terdiam dan terus memikirkan suara itu. Terasa familiar, sesuatu seakan terpantul-pantul dalam benakku.

Satu menit…

Bahkan setelah melihat Shim -songsaemnim di ujung lorong, aku tetap berbalik. Penasaran yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hingga tulang membuatku benar-benar tak tahan. Berlari menuju perpustakaan. Hanya untuk memastikan, batinku mantap. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa namja yang kulihat hanya bagian dari kebodohanku di masa lalu –hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Oh Sehun tidak sedang berada di sekitarku.

Dan semuanya hanya berakhir dengan desahan. Tak kutemukan satu orangpun di perpustakaan –kecuali seorang wanita yang menjadi penjaga perpustakaan. Aku mendecak kesal, memukuli kepalaku. Seharusnya tak kuikuti rasa penasaran ini. Benar-benar bodoh!

.

"Jeongsohamnida, Songsaemnim!" gumamku sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Takut akan dibantai hidup-hidup di depan kelas dengan keterlambatan 15 menit. Namun kekhawatiran itu terbang bagai debu saat dengan santai Shim-songsaemnim memintaku segera duduk tanpa ada hukuman apapun. Fuih… Mungkin wanita paru baya itu sedang senang hari ini hingga mengizinkanku melewati hukuman.

Baru saja kududukkan tubuhku, Jihyun–teman yang duduk di bangku sebelahku, segera mendekat. "Yak!" bisiknya sambil menepuk bahuku, membuat fokusku teralih dari buku-buku yang kukeluarkan dari backpack hijau itu. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau melewatkan pemandangan indah pagi tadi."

Apa? Pemandangan indah? Perkataan gadis keriting itu segera menarik perhatianku, membuat kedua alisku nyaris bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Aku kesiangan. Dan apa itu 'Pemandangan indah'? Min-songsaemnim maksudmu? Omo! Kau menyukai pria tua itu. Hey, kau gila? Dia telah memiliki is– "

Tangan Jihyun segera menempel di mulutku. Dahinya berkerut, sebal melihatku yang mencerocos begitu saja. "Bukan Min si Tua itu! Hari ini, dia tidak datang. Dan, coba tebak, Hyejin-ah?". "Wae?" tanyaku, ekspresinya benar-benar mengundang tanya.

"Seorang sunbae yang merupakan asistennya yang menggantikannya. Whoa! Sunbae itu benar-benar tampan. Seperti seorang malaikat. Astaga, sangat disayangkan kau kesiangan pagi tadi. Benar kata pepatah, 'keberuntunganmu akan dipatuk oleh ayam bila kau bangun terlalu siang'."

"Hey, pepatah macam apa itu?" gumamku. Jihyun hanya tersenyum, seakan mengatakan pepatah-itu-adalah-buatanku lewat tatapannya. "Dan seperti malaikat katamu? Apa kau benar-benar pernah melihat malaikat?"

"Geureom! Tadi pagi baru saja aku melihatnya. Sunbae itu benar-benar bukan manusia, sangat tampan! Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah bertemu namja sepertinya. Bahkan kelas seketika menjadi hening saat dia memasuki kelas. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan tak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar saat sunbae itu sedang menjelaskan. Karisma yang luar biasa!"

"Jihyun-ah, apa yang kau makan pagi tadi? Apakah kau teruntuk sesuatu yang keras sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas? Yak, apakah kau sadar, kau menggunakan majas hiperbola di setiap kalimatmu?!" Aku menempelkan punggung tanganku di dahinya.

"Yak! Itu fakta, Hyejin!" tanpa sadar gadis itu memekik, membuat seluruh mata melihat kami. "Nona Jang! Nona Hyun! Jika kalian ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu di luar materi yang saya bahas, silahkan meninggalkan kelas ini," Shim-songsaemnim berkata tegas. Aku dan Jihyun menggumamkan permintaan maaf berulang kali sebelum wanita itu kembali menerangkan materinya.

"Yak! Ini semua karenamu, Jihyun!"

"Ini karena kau tidak mempercayaiku, Hyejin."

"Yak, Jang Hyejin! Hyun Jihyun! Apa kalian benar-benar ingin keluar dari kelasku?!"

Dan kami hanya tersenyum kecut. "Ani, Songsaemnim. Jeongsohamnida! Jeongsohamnida!"

.

"Benar-benar hari yang sial," keluhku. "Hum?" Seulgi mengangkat alisnya lantas menyerahkan semangkuk nasi padaku. "Terlambat 30 menit hingga membolos di kelas Min-songsaemnim, tertidur di perpustakaan, hampir dikeluarkan dari kelas Shim-songsaemnim, dan terlambat lagi karena mengejar seseorang yang kupikir adalah Sehun. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahw–"

"Mwo? Sehun?!"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Setelah berulang kali memimpikan kejadian itu, bahkan kali ini berhalusinasi melihatnya. Apakah kau berpikir aku harus kembali ke Pusat Rehabilitasi? Aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku sedikit…"

"Berhalusinasi? Apa maksudmu, Hye?"

"Hum… Karena pagi tadi aku membolos di kelas Min-songsaemnim, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di perpustakaan. Dan entah mengapa, seseorang membangunkanku dan kupikir itu Sehun. Aku bahkan kembali mencari namja itu, namun tak menemukan seorangpun di perpustakaan dan membuatku terlambat di kelas selanjutnya." Kuamati perubahan mimik di wajah Seulgi, "Apakah kau berpikir aku sedikit depresi hingga berhalusinasi seperti itu?"

Seulgi menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kebiasaannya saat berpikir. "Kupikir kau hanya sedikit kelelahan hingga berhalusinasi seperti itu. Kurangi jam begadangmu, nde?" gumamnya sambil menyuapkan sepotong kimchi timun ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Bahkan aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan suara itu.. kupikir itu suaranya."

"Hahah… begitu banyak orang yang memiliki suara yang hampir sama. Contohnya, aku! Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa suaraku ini mirip Taeyeon dari SNSD?" aku segera mendengus dan memukulkan sepasang sumpit di tanganku ke arah dahinya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Seol Seulgi!" cibirku.

Gadis ombre itu sama sekali tidak marah, malah tertawa. Tawa yang sama, mengingatkanku pada wajah konyol namjachingu-nya itu, Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi! Habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur, Jang Hyejin."

"Yak, aku harus menonton Taeyang-oppa di KBS malam ini."

"Aniyo! Tak ada begadang untukmu, Nak! Kau sangat kelelahan hingga dapat berhalusinasi dengan luar biasa siang tadi. Ti-dur! Atau tak akan ada sarapan untukmu esok."

Aku mendengus, lalu tertawa. Gadis ini selalu bisa menghiburku dengan tingkah layaknya seorang ibu miliknya. "Ne, Eomma! Kau benar-benar bukan Eomma yang pengertian."

.

"Yak, Hyejin-ah! Aku dengar Min -songsaemnim tidak masuk pagi ini."

"Mwo?" Padahal aku telah menyetel alarm lebih awal. Bahkan sebelum Seulgi membangunkanku, aku telah bersiap dengan kaos putih yang kulapis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hijauku, sepasang kets putih dan jeans biru. "Apakah kelas kita akan kosong pagi ini?"

Jihyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aniya," katanya. "Sunbae tampan yang dua minggu lalu mengisi kelas ini akan kembali menggantikannya. Hyejin, kujamin kau akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya. Tapi sebelum kau menyukai Sunbae itu, aku akan lebih dulu menjadikannya namjachingu-ku. Jadi, lebih baik jangan menyukainya."

Aku memutar bola mataku, astaga! "Aku tidak akan merebut 'malaikat' itu darimu, eoh! Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin-sunbae?" ujarku. Jongin adalah ketua klub tari di fakultas kami. Wajahnya lumayan tampan dengan kulit eksotis, tinggi dan atletis. Jongin berada di dua tingkatan di atas kami, yah berarti seumuran denganku. Dan Jongin adalah incaran gadis keriting di sampingku ini sejak pertama kali memasuki kelas ini bersama.

"No! No! No! Pusatku kini beralih pada Sehun-sunbae."

"Mwo? Nugu?" terkejut mendengar sebuah nama yang mirip dengan seseorang dari masa laluku.

"Apa aku tidak menyebut nama itu beberapa minggu lalu? Sehun-sunbae adalah namja malaikat yang menggantikan Min -songsaemnim dua minggu lalu."

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Hanya mendengar nama yang sama itu membuatku gugup. Kekhawatiran rasanya memuncak dalam diriku. Apakah di Sehun.. Aniya! Tenangkan dirimu, Hyejin! Ada begitu banyak 'Sehun' di dunia ini. Seoul pun begitu luas, kau tak mungkin bertemu dengannya. Dan bukankah namja itu telah melanjutkan sekolah bisnisnya di Amerika–setidaknya itu informasi terakhir yang kuketahui tentangnya, bukan? Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku masih bergulat dengan pikiranku, sebelum Jihyun menyikut lenganku. "Dia datang," ujarnya dengan senyum sumringan. Kuikuti arah kedua irisnya yang memandang ke arah pintu kelasku. Menemukan seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dengan kemeja biru lautnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Oh Sehun imnida. Hari ini saya akan menggantikan Min-songsaemnim."

Dan langit terasa runtuh di atas kepalaku. Seoul yang begitu luas, nama 'Sehun' yang begitu banyak disandang oleh laki-laki di luar sana, dan sekolah bisnis di Amerika yang kuketahui menjadi tujuannya sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi apa ini?!

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Cihuy! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter duanya. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction saia, silahkan meninggalkan komentar :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Real Nightmare

**14's Present**

 **.**

 **The title is "ANGST!"**

 **This is a pure idea from my mind!**

 **.**

 **Don't blame!**

 **Don't copast without permission!**

 **Don't plagiat!**

 **Don't be silent reader!**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Jang Hyejin (OC)**

 **Other cast find by your self! ^^**

 **.**

 **~(Chapter 3 : The Real Nightmare)~**

 **.**

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Oh Sehun imnida_. Hari ini saya akan menggantikan Min- _songsaemnim_."

Dan langit terasa runtuh di atas kepalaku. Seoul yang begitu luas, nama 'Sehun' yang begitu banyak disandang oleh laki-laki di luar sana, dan sekolah bisnis di Amerika yang kuketahui menjadi tujuannya sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi apa ini?!

Mengapa pria itu ada di sini? Di fakultas seni? Di kelasku?

Sebuah sikutan di tanganku membuatku tersadar dari kebekuan. " _Yak_ , jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Hyejin- _ah_! Kau seakan ingin menelan Sehun - _sunbae_ hidup-hidup. Sudah kukatakan bukan, dia benar-benar malaikat. Tapi kau tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katamu. Kau tidak boleh menyukai calon _namjachingu_ -ku," ujar gadis keriting di sampingku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. Mengambil buku seniku dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya akan mengabsen terlebih dahulu. Ahn Mira? Ahn Minwo? Ahn.." selanjutnya aku tak mendengarkan suara itu. Terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya. Aku bahkan menyumpal telingaku dengan sepasang _earphone_ putih milikku. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan suara itu.

Setelah sebuah lagu habis terputar, sebuah sikutan kembali mengenai tanganku. " _Yak_ , berhenti menyikutku, Jihyun!" kulepaskan _earphone_ di telingaku, menatap kesal ke samping. Kudapati wajah gugup Jihyun di sana.

" _Wae_?" tanyaku. Namun gadis itu melirikkan matanya ke arah lain. Kuikuti arah tatapannya dan menemukan seseorang dengan kemeja biru, Oh Sehun. "Jang Hyejin!" pria itu menatapku tajam. Aku tak sanggup menatap irisnya lebih lama, maka kutundukkan wajahku. Mengangkat sebelah tangan dan bergumam, "Hadir, _Sunbae_."

Lalu pria itu berlalu, membawa map yang berisi absen itu di tangannya. _Bagus_ , pikirku. Namun entah mengapa, sesuatu terasa berdenyut menyakitkan di dalam sana melihat tingkahnya yang seakan tak mengenaliku.

 _Apakah kau sudah melupakanku, Oh Sehun? Bahkan tidak mengenaliku lagi?_

Segera kulibas perasaan itu. Mengingat rasa sakit yang membuatku trauma karenanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kembali kualihkan fokusku ke arah buku seni di mejaku. Menautkan kembali _earphone_ milikku. Menghindari suara yang kubenci itu menembus gendang telingaku.

" _Yak, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu? Sehun-sunbae telah berulang kali memanggil namamu."_ Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan Jihyun tergeletak di atas mejaku. Aku melirik gadis keriting yang kini sedang sibuk memandangi objek di depan sana.

" _Sedang memikirkan Taeyang-oppa yang sedang bernyanyi dari earphone-ku. ,"_ balasku.

Jihyun mendelik sekilas ke arahku, namun kuhiraukan. Bahkan pesan yang dikirimkannya kepadaku selanjutnya, tak kunjung kubalas. Aku terlalu malas melakukan sesuatu karena sosok di depan sana.

"Jang Hyejin!" suara itu cukup keras hingga menembus gendang telingaku yang tersumpal oleh _earphone_. Aku memandang ke depan. Menatap datar pada sosok yang membuatku muak hari ini. Sosok itu lantas mendekat, mencabut _earphone_ di telingaku.

"Jika kau tidak menyukai kelasku, kau dapat meninggalkannya sekarang!" Segera kuraih _backpack_ hijau milikku, berjalan cepat menuju pintu di ruangan membenci pria itu!

Aku tak tahu mengapa Sehun sampai membentakku seperti itu. Di sekelilingku–lebih tepatnya teman-teman sekelasku yang bergender laki-laki, banyak yang tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Bahkan menatapnya sebal, mungkin karena Sehun telah menyita seluruh perhatian gadis-gadis di kelasku–kecuali seorang Jang Hyejin. Mengapa dia harus membentakku? Lebih tepatnya–mengapa hanya aku?

Dan saat kusadari–setelah bermeter-meter meninggalkan kelasku, air mata telah memenuhi wajahku. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melintas di koridor menatapku heran. Tak kupedulikan tatap penasaran mereka, aku terus melaju. Cih, terserah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku sekarang.

Benar-benar sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga!

.

.

.

Aku hanya mengaduk-ngaduk _chocolate milkshake_ di depanku dengan sedotan tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya. Hanya menatap _vanilla ice cream_ yang mengapung di atas _milkshake_ milikku–perlahan meleleh.

"Fuihh.. Ada apa denganmu, Jang Hyejin? Apa karena kembali melihat _nampeun namja_ itu membuat perasaanmu menjadi mengawang seperti ini? Ia bahkan bertindak seolah kau adalah orang asing, mengapa kau tidak dapat melakukan hal yang sama padanya? Apakah kau akan bersedih lagi seperti dulu karena _namja_ itu?" gumamku.

" _Aniya_! Kau tidak boleh terperosok di dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, Hyejin. _Namja_ itu tidak berhak membuatmu kembali menangis setelah ia berusaha menghancurkan masa depanmu. Kau _yeoja_ yang kuat, kau dapat bertahan melewati dua tahun yang berat itu. Kehadiran _namja_ itu tidak akan membuat semua perjuanganmu untuk melupakannya menjadi sia-sia, bukan?".

Setetes cairan hangat jatuh di atas pipiku. Segera kuusap dengan kasar,"Tentu saja, Hyejin."

Mungkin beberapa orang kini memandangku aneh. Bahkan berusaha menjauh. Tentu saja, seorang gadis yang duduk bertemankan segelas _chocolate milkshake_ dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri–dan mungkin juga dengan gelas _milkshake_ di depannya–itu abnormal. Lebih baik untuk dijauhi, bukan?

" _Yak,_ Jang Hyejin!" aku tersentak kaget. Mataku refleks mempelotit gadis keriting di depanku. Seakan tak melihat _death glater_ yang kulayangkan padanya, gadis itu kini menyeruput segelas minuman yang hanya dipandangi olehku itu. Membuatku sebagai'gadis pemilik _milkshake_ itu' mendelik.

Jihyun melemparkan cengirannya, "Aku sangat haus. Kau tahu, aku mengelilingi hampir seluruh tempat di fakultas kita hanya untuk menemukanmu, " ujarnya dengan ekspresi–yang menurutku sangat–berlebihan. Bahkan Jihyun kini mengusap dahinya, seakan begitu banyak peluh yang mengalir melalui pori-porinya.

 _Dasar makhluk hiperbola!_

Aku hanya memutar bola mata, menggeser kembali letak gelasnya yang sebelumnya berada di depan Jihyun–yah, sebelum gadis keriting itu merebut minuman dinginku. "Habiskan saja," kataku lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yak!" namun gadis itu malah mengekor padaku–tepatnya bergelayut di lenganku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyejin- _ah_? Kau marah padaku?"

" _Aniyo_. Hanya masih sedikit kesal saja pada _sunbae_ yang menggantikan Min- _songsaemnim_. Akan lebih baik jika dosen _killer_ itu saja yang mengisi kelas tadi."

"Oh Sehun? _Mood_ -nya mungkin sedang tidak baik. Padahal pada pertemuan sebelumnya ia benar-benar ramah, entah mengapa ia menjadi kasar seperti itu. Aku sangat kaget saat ia membentakmu tadi. Kau memang keterlaluan, Hyejin- _ah_! Tidak mendengarkan penjelasan _sunbae_ tampan itu sambil melamun, wajar ia marah."

" _Yak_! Memangnya hanya aku yang tidak memperhatikannya. Kenapa kau membelanya?"

"Hihi.. Karena ia sangat keren! Oh ya, setelah kau keluar tadi, Sehun- _sunbae_ juga menghentikan kelas. Sepertinya ia juga benar-benar kesal karenamu. Ah, aku sedih sekali saat melihatnya keluar dari kelas. Padahal aku telah siap dengan kameraku untuk merekamnya saat men–"

"Oh, itu Seulgi! Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong, Jihyun-ah_!"

Aku menunjuk sembarang arah, berpura-pura melihat Seulgi–yang sebenarnya tidak ada di manapun. Lantas segera berlalu sebelum gadis keriting itu mulai bersuara. Aku tak tahan! Ugh, telingaku terasa berdengung mendengar semua kalimat Jihyun yang seakan memuji pria jahat itu.

Tuhan, hal macam apa lagi yang kau timpakan padaku?

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun, kepalaku terasa berputar cepat. Persis seperti gasing merah yang dulu menjadi mainan kesayangan kakakku, Eunhyuk. Dan hal yang pertama terpikir adalah..di mana ini?

Aku memandang langit-langit berwarna putih yang tampak akan runtuh di atas kepalaku–mungkin ini efek pening di kepalaku saat ini. Jelas, ini bukan langit-langit yang sama dengan langit-langit _apartement_ yang kuhuni dengan Seulgi. _Jadi di mana aku?_

Seperkian detik, aku hanya menjerjap. Menatap sekeliling dengan bias buram–dan berputar tentunya. Mulai dari selimut putih yang menutupi kakiku, sebuah nakas dengan penghangat ruangan, dan berakhir pada tiang infus di kanan tubuhku. _Apa?! Infus?_

"Hyejin! Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu itu memang terlihat samar oleh penglihatanku, namun kutahu ia adalah Seulgi. Siapa lagi makhluk di dunia ini yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna mencolok sepertinya–setidaknya Seulgi adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kukenal dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu.

"Kepalaku pusing," gumamku. Seulgi meletakkan tangannya di dahiku, "Aw.. Kau masih demam, akan aku panggilkan dokter."Namun tanganku telah terlanjur menahannya. "Apakah ini rumah sakit? Mengapa aku berada di sini?" tanyaku susah payah. Sulit mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun kala tenggorokanku terasa perih seperti sekarang.

Gadis ombre itu menghela nafas sekali lalu duduk tepat di sampingku. "Aku pulang agak sore hari ini. Kau tahu? Chanyeol merengek untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa kaset intrumen untuk tugasnya sebelum akhirnya mengantarku pulang.

Dan, kau segera membuatku histeris tepat saat membuka pintu _apartement_ karena menemukanmu terkapar di ruang tamu dengan tubuh menggigil. Untung saja, waktu itu Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan pintu _apartement_ sehingga dapat menolongku untuk membawamu kemari. Demi Tuhan, Hyejin! Kau nyaris membuat jantungku terhenti.."

 **Author's POV**

 ***kenapa tiba-tiba POVnya ganti? Yah, karena authornya lagi labil secara 'tiba-tiba' -_- Ugh, moga aja gak ngerusak** _ **feel**_ **-nya ya? Ato karena author ngocehnya kebanyakan jadi** _ **feel**_ **-nya beneran rusak?! Opss._. Mianhae~~~***

Hyejin tertawa kecil. Hey, bukankah sahabatnya ini terlalu hiperbola? Mengingatkan pada sosok Jihyun. Cih, mengapa ia memiliki dua teman wanita yang merepotkan seperti mereka?!

" _Yak_ , jangan tertawa setelah kau membuatku panik setengah mati seperti itu! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau pingsan, menggigil, dan demam," omel Seulgi. "Kau juga terus memanggil nama Oh Sehun," lanjutnya. Entah mengapa, sorot gadis pirang itu menjadi redup.

"Oh Sehun?"

" _Ne_. Apa kau bertemu dengan _namja_ itu lagi?" selidik Seulgi. Seakan bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Hyejin hanya lewat matanya, gadis itu menghela nafas tertahan. Astaga, ini benar-benar buruk. "Ceritakan padaku, Hyejin," gumamnya.

"Dia _sunbae_ di fakultasku. Dan gilanya, ia menjadi asisten dosen yang menggantikan Min- _songsaemnim_ di kelasku pagi tak mengerti, padahal _namja_ itu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika. Mengikuti sekolah bisnis ternama agar dapat memimpin perusahaan Ayahnya… Dan segera melamarku saat pulang nanti." Hyejin segera menggeleng keras. Melamar? Yang benar saja! Mengapa ia harus mengatakan hal itu juga? Apa ia baru saja terlarut dalam lembar lama itu?

"Aku tak memahami takdir macam apa yang melandaku hingga…"

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke kanan tubuhnya. Mengamati Seulgi yang kini tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengusap bahunya. "Hey, jangan membuat dirimu frustasi, Hyejin. Apa karena _namja_ itu, kau terkapar di lantai _apartement_?". Meski Seulgi mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jenaka, sorot datar itu tetap tak berubah.

Hyejin paham benar bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah berusaha menghiburnya, tapi tetap saja..

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya _, ne_? Aku akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini, Hyejin. Dan juga, _Jang Ahjumma_ dan _Oppa_ -mu yang _manly_ itu akan datang ke mari. Mereka segera berangkat dari Busan setelah aku meneleponnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

" _Eoh_?"

"Psttt… Aku akan memanggil dokter" belum sempat bertanya, Seulgi telah lebih dulu berlalu. Hyejin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sambil menatap langit-langit putih di atasnya, berharap peningnya segera berakhir.

"Cih, dasar _namja_ brengsek!"

.

.

.

 **A/N :** _ **Well**_ **, jangan tanya kenapa baru dilanjutin sekarang. Sebenernya** _ **chap**_ **ini udah lama menghuni Si Lepi, tapi Saia kehilangan** _ **mood**_ **buat publikasi. Sempat terpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan FF ini karena Saia tak merasakan tanggapan berarti atasnya. Tetapi mengingat ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, maka Saia akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk mem-** _ **posting chapter**_ **selanjutnya walau mungkin tetap berakhir tanpa respon.**

 _ **See ya~**_


End file.
